Hyōsetsu (Naruto)
|media = |manga debut = |anime debut = |novel debut = |game debut = |movie debut = |english voice = |japanese voice = |other voice = |species = |birthdate = |gender = Male |age = : 20-21 : 23-24 |status = Active |height = 182cm (6'0ft) |weight = |eye color = |hair color = |blood type = |Kekkei Genkai = Ice Release |Kekkei Tota = Senrigan |Kekkei Mora = |classification = Sage S-Rank Missing-nin |occupations = |affiliations = Kirigakure |teams = |clan = Yuki Clan |rank = |ninja registration = |academy age = |chunin age = 20 |family = Abe no Seimei Hyōsetsuma Hyōkyū Yuki Clan |nature type = Wind Release Water Release Ice Release Yin Release |jutsu = Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Enhanced Speed Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Genjutsu: Garden of Eden Ice Prison Technique Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Crystal Wall Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice Ice Release: Frozen Capturing Field Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer Ice Release: One Horned White Whale Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger Ice Release: Ten Thousand Ice Petals Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Whirlwind Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique Ice Sword Technique Ice Release: Durandal Ice Clone Technique Sage Mode Sage Art Ice Release: Excalibur Sage Art Ice Release: Garden of Avalon Setsuri Tsuika shiryoku |tool = Hitsurugi Yukiken }} , also recognized as the and the , is a sage, and one of the only known members of the Yuki Clan. At a young age, he went into hiding when the Yuki Clan began to be exterminated, and so trained in secret along with his twin sister Hyōkyū. Eventually, he and his sister was founded by the Great Toad Sages of Mount Myōboku and were trained to use Senjutsu. When they'd turned only 15 years old, they were masters of Senjutsu, and were officially called . He's also the only user born with the Kekkei Tōta of the Senrigan. Appearance Hyōsetsu possesses long white hair, with a strand tied into a braid. A blue tattoo was on his left cheek. For clothing he would wear a white hooded robe with yellow designs on it. He'd kept a fair-skin complexion as well as a lean muscular build. He'd wore a white robe, with blue interior and yellow trims. Underneath it he would wear a simple brown shirt. He also wears black pants held by a yellow sash around the waist, which also holds the robe, and a pair of plain dark high boots. Personality Despite the hardships of the Yuki Clan slaughter, and the death of Hyōkyū, Hyōsetsu is a optimistic and a caring individual. Not only seeks peace and harmony, he seeks to befriend anyone has to fill the empty hole in his heart knowing that he believed he was the only survivor of the Yuki Clan. While he may appeared happy, he longed to reunite with a single Yuki Clan member. But he blames himself for not being able to protect the clan from the slaughter after the Shinobi War. Even so, he'd acted to also advised on others, including heading to a distant land where he'd advised a king there, helping him restore the continent. But he too blamed himself when the King was killed and the continent was eventually destroyed by a unknown force, which brought in more guilt. Abilities Hyōsetsu was a exceptionally profiecent shinobi in the Yuki Clan. Possessing heightened intelligence along with a trained physical body, he's one of the more physically imposing members of the Clan. He's able lift 4 times his own body weight, and with Chakra Enhanced Strength, can lift 10 times his own body size. His training in Ice Release makes him a formiddable adversay to even members of the Uchiha and Senju Clans. His skill in ninjutsu of water and wind is inspiring, able to quickly perform ninjutsus in the blink of a eye. He has fought countless of high ranking missing-nin, and even survived the encounter of the Akatsuki themselves when he was confronted by Itachi Uchiha to join them. His also a very famed user of Senjutsu, being able to perfectly utilize Senjutsu and enter the perfect state of Sage Mode taught by the Toad Sages at Mount Myōboku, he has shown to be such a mastery skill, he'd be able to combined the nature energy into Ice Release, wind and water releases with ease. Due to his vast skill, he was called the . Chakra and Physical Prowess Physically, Hyōsetsu is a well built man, able to naturally lift 4times his own body weight. His able to perform physical activities longer then the average man, and could sprint and ran faster then most shinobi actually. With Chakra Enhanced Speed, he'd rival the Fourth Hokage. During combat, he's able to take blunt blows and with counter-attack in seconds, and possess lightning fast reflexes and block. He'd possessed immense amounts of chakra reservoirs, having been trained to effectively use chakra in the way that allowed him manipulate how he uses in his jutsus. His mastery over his chakra allowed him easily fight battles even longer. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Senjutsu Intelligence Category:Naruto Characters Category:Characters